malentendido
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: kazuha descubre a Heiji saliendo con otra chica y esta se marcha sin saber que todo es fruto de un malentendido. ¿podrá Heiji explicarle la verdad? ¿o en verdad será que esa chica es su novia? Entra y averigualo. KxHxK


Tipo: One-shot

Pareja: Heiji/Kazuha

Serie: Detective Conan

Autora: KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

Kazuha y Heiji caminaban juntos al colegio cuando éste se gira y le dice: Bueno Kazuha, yo tengo que irme, sino voy a llegar tarde a mi clase. ¡Nos vemos! –y se fue antes de que Kazuha pudiera pedirle explicaciones. Ésta fastidiada empezó a caminar, luego al cabo de media hora paró en uno de los bancos del parque y estiró las piernas, cansada de tanto andar. Miró al cielo distraída mientras bostezaba. Entonces mientras mantenía la cabeza levantaba oye una voz conocida que hace que esta se le caiga para atrás involuntariamente. Y allí, en una pose un tanto dolorosa lo vio: Era Heiji y Kagome- ¿Pero que…? –se preguntó Kazuha, y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a ellos. Cuando lo hizo ya los había seguido hasta una cafetería y se tapaba su rostro con la carta del menú mientras observaba lo que Heiji hacía – "¿Cómo se atreven?" –pensó Kazuha mientras observaba a su mejor amiga arrebatarle a Heiji cuando no hacía ni dos días Kagome le animaba para que se le declarase- "Es una hipócrita… ¡y él también! ¡Los odio! ¡¡A ambos!" y se va corriendo de allí. Entonces mientras Heiji hablaba con Kagome se da cuenta de una sombra que se mueve rápidamente y no puede evitar mirar. Y allí la ve, Kazuha que corría a la salida del parque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡¡KAZUHA! –Gritó Heiji corriendo tras ella- ¡Kazuha! ¡No es lo que piensas! –Kazuha oyó la voz de Heiji y por un momento creyó que el mundo paraba a su alrededor. Pero entonces recordó a Heiji y a Kagome muy cerca y riendo juntos y su ira aumentó, así que siguió corriendo con el propósito de que Heiji no la volvería a ver llorar y de que ella nunca lloraría jamás por él.- ¡Kazuha no! –pero cuando ya estaba más cerca vio que la chica tomaba un taxi y que éste se alejaba. Kazuha mantenía la cabeza agachada, sin mirarle.- "Eres un tonto Heiji… Nunca más volveré a creer en tu palabra… Te odio… Te…" Kazuha comenzó a sollozar. El taxista la miró sin entender. Al cabo de un rato Kazuha habló- Discúlpeme… He cambiado de opinión… Al aeropuerto por favor…" –el hombre asintió.

A la mañana siguiente…

Heiji salía de la ducha, no entendía como Kazuha había podido creer eso ¿él engañándola? Era una tonta…. Si él había salido con Kagome era para… En ese momento el teléfono sonó y Heidi maldició el poco tiempo que tenía para reflexionar. El detective tomó el teléfono con lo que parecía ser su mejor intento de voz calmada.

Heiji: ¡¿Quién demonios es! (N/A: -')

La voz al otro lado pareció vacilar un momento

Esteee…. ¿Eres Heiji?

De inmediato Heiji reconoció la voz de su interlocutor- Sí, soy yo. ¿Ha pasado algo malo Ran?

Ran no contestó de inmediato, sino que pareció meditarlo- Pues… es que Kazuha está aquí-

¿Kazuha? –Entonces reaccionó- ¿Y que hace allí si puede saberse? –levantándose-

Ayer llegó diciendo que por favor la dejase quedarse aquí. No te avisé entonces porque ya era muy tarde pero ahora… -dejó de hablar durante un instante, suspiró y prosiguió- Heiji, Kazuha está muy triste…

Entonces el chico se sintió muy mal y pensó que era la persona más miserable del mundo. Había roto su promesa, había hecho sufrir a Kazuha de nuevo- Que no se vaya de allí… Ahora mismo tomo un avión y voy para allí de inmediato

Estás seguro? –pero Heiji cortó la comunicación y Ran vencida colgó el teléfono suspiró y volteó, allí estaba Kazuha observándola-

¿Con quien hablabas?

Nerviosa- ¿Cómo? –Kazuha hizo cara de "no voy a repetirlo" - ¡Con Conan! –se excusó de inmediato- Se dejó unas cosas aquí y me pidió que se las llevara…

¡Estupendo! –la cortó Kazuha de inmediato- ¡Te acompaño! –salieron de casa- Que respiro… por un momento pensé que estabas llamando a Hei… -miró la cara que hizo Ran y paró de hablar nerviosa. Si le hablaba de Heiji entonces tendría que explicarle porque se habían enfadado y no tenía fuerzas. Pero tampoco era bueno callárselo así que…- Heiji… está saliendo con otra.

¡¿Cómo! –Ran se sorprendió ante tal revelación. Momentos antes había hablado con Heiji y este parecía verdaderamente disgustado por su amiga, no creía que él la hubiera engañado con otra. Kazuha asintió y sin poder evitarlo se puso de nuevo a llorar-

Soy un desastre, dios –se secó las lágrimas- Me prometí que no volvería a llorar pero es que… cada vez que lo recuerdo… sus caras… -hizo una mueca y su rostro mostró enojo pero sin embargo seguía llorando- Heiji y Kagome… ¡Kagome! Ella que decía ser mi mejor amiga… ¡Me traicionó! ¡Y veas si me la cagó! (Kago-me: me la cagó Hem Hem…)

Tal vez… -dijo Ran sin saber en realidad que decir- …fue un malentendido.

Kazuha negó –Él… yo ya sabía que no me quería… En realidad supongo que fue el golpe de con quien lo vi y en que condiciones, enterarme de esa forma, lo que me dolió más…

Kazuha…

Ran yo… -su amiga la abrazó mientras Kazuha lloraba en su hombro desconsoladamente- Durante todo este tiempo he pensado que lo odiaba pero no es cierto… Lo quiero y nunca podré odiarle. No es su culpa que no me quiera… Fue mía por no aceptar que él no siente nada por mí…

¿¡Y quien dijo eso? –dijo una voz. Kazuha miró primero a su amiga: ella no lo había dicho. ¿Entonces?… Volteó, y allí, solo unos pasos de ella estaba Heiji, empapado de sudor de tanto correr. Caminó hacia ella y la cogió de los hombros- Tonta… no vuelvas decir eso

¿Co… como? –Kazuha no entendía nada. Entonces miró a su amiga buscando apoyo pero ésta ya no estaba- ¿Cuándo se…?

Pero Heiji la cogió más fuerte, haciendo que la mirase – Eres una tonta… no dejaste que me explicara…

Entonces la paciencia de Kazuha explotó y le dio una cachetada -¿¡Que querías explicarme! ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? ¡Quería estar sola! ¡No tenías que venir para hacérmelo más difícil! ¡¿Vienes a burlarte de mí! –Pero Heiji no reprochó, no la insultó ni se defendió, solo la abrazó- Heiji…

Si quedé con Kagome-san fue porque no me atrevía a decírtelo… Ella iba a ayudarme a… -se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos- …ella iba a ayudarme a decirte que…

Kazuha estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía porque Heiji la miraba así. Se sentía como si estuviera escudriñando cada rincón de su interior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¿Heiji? ¿Qué pasa?

Kazuha yo… yo… -las palabras no le salían-

Heiji…

Cállate, déjame hablar. He sido un estúpido y nunca me atreví a decírtelo. Pensé que si me rechazabas ya no volveríamos a ser amigos y me sentía avergonzado… Kagome solo me ofreció su ayuda pero la verdad es que pensaba que no estaba preparado para decírtelo… Ai shiteru Kazuha.

¿Qué? –Kazuha se puso roja como un tomate. Pero entonces salieron de sus labios las palabras que nunca creyó poder decirle:- Yo también te amo Heiji-kun…

¿En serio? –Ella asintió y él la abrazó con toda su fuerza-

Siempre te he querido pero como tú siempre eras así conmigo… pensé que… -entonces sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su rostro-

¿Qué… Que pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?

Kazuha negó con la cabeza- En cambio… -se acercó a él- …Lloro de felicidad…

Heiji sonrió y entonces se besaron. Primero delicadamente, hasta que ambos derrocharon todo el amor que se sentían. Y allí, en aquel lugar. Se sellaba una promesa, se sellaba un nuevo amor… El comienzo de una bella historia.

**FIN**


End file.
